


Alone Together

by orphan_account



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Ridgephos - Freeform, Suicide, demigod - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's be alone together<br/>We can stay young forever<br/>Scream it from the top of your lungs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

The centuries that Ridge had watched over the worlds had made him weary. Not with age, of course. Nothing so mortal could ever hope to tire this demigod, but with a combination of boredom, and sheer bitterness. How easy it was for these little creatures… They could do what they liked, ravage the world to within an inch of its life but of course, their time was limited. They would only have to live without for so long before deaths sweet hands clasped their souls and tore the last breath from their body, the last beat of their heart. Not like Ridgedog. Of course, immortality had its benefits. An endless supply of people to love, hearts to admire, no one person ever quite the same as one before. Everything he could ever want, every person he could ever desire at his fingertips. They were all puppets, and their lifelines hung from his fingers. Endless youth, his bones never weakening, times cruel hands never once sullying the smooth planes of his face. He had the infinity of forever at his feet, except that he had no one to share it with. There had been one, once. A man who’s eyes glowed like hot stars. He was not of this world. He crashed-landed, sparks flying and fires blazing as Ridge pulled his broken body from the burning wreckage of his ship. He nursed him back to health, and as he regained his strength he grew to love the Demigod. Ridge couldn’t tell him of his power, of the infinite immortality he gifted him, but soon the cracks began to show. It wasn’t many years before the spaceman started to question why he wasn’t aging. Why did his hair remain the same coal black, his face the same flawless white? His questioning became more persistent as time went on, and Ridge’s answers were no long plausible. Eventually Ridge told him, he had to. He screamed and cried, demanding that Ridge stop protecting him, that he let him die. He refused, the years of loneliness were crippling and in the past few years with the blue-eyed space-man his wounds had started to heal, but now he was tearing out the stitches with every word.

He may be omnipotent, but Ridge didn’t see the next part coming. Tears running down his face, he suddenly stilled. His breath was still coming is gasps and wheezes, but Ridge put his arms around him, sobbing as well now.

As soon as he felt the tug on his belt he moved quickly, but the spaceman was quicker. He pulled the gun from Ridge and put it to the demi-gods forehead. Ridge’s mouth dropped open as he slowly raised his hands above his head. There’s very little that can end a Demi-god, in fact the only thing that can truly destroy the immortal is to take something he holds dear, and Ridge had given him his heart entirely. Ridge eyes were wide as stared into the pools of glowing blue, the man trembling as he held the cold metal to his head.   
‘Take it away. Do it.’ Were his words as he cocked the gun, his voice shaking.  
‘I can’t. I can’t. I couldn’t if I wanted to.’ Ridge stuttered back, clasping his hands in front of him and sinking to his knees. ‘I can’t do it.’   
‘You’re a demigod! You have the universe at your fingertips and yet you can’t let me die.’   
‘I can’t! I’m sorry! In fact, do it. Shoot me. Because what’s the point in having worlds at their knees, the power to control the rain and the sun and the stars, everything I could ever want if I can’t have you.’ Ridge sobbed as he sank to his knees. He stared as the man in front of him shook, his hands wobbling as his hand jerked, removing the gun from Ridges head and putting it to his own.  
Ridge didn’t have time to even make a sound as a single shot rang out, not only ending the space-man but the demi-god himself.

‘Because it has to be so lonely, to be the only one who’s holy’


End file.
